The present invention relates to radar receivers, and has particular relation to radar receivers which both detect and track objects.
A radar receiver must first detect an object, and then, having detected it, must track it. Detection generally does not require that the direction (azimuth and elevation) be known, only that the range be known. Tracking, however, requires continuous monitoring of all three variables. Separate apparatus has, therefore, heretofore been necessary when, as is common, the same radar is to be used both to detect and to track an object. Such separate apparatus unduly increases cost, size, and weight of the radar.